Una Promesa
by Cristtine
Summary: Se vieron durante dos meses; pero en aquel tiempo las cosas y el mundo se veía de otra forma ante sus ojos.Durante ese tiempo muchas cosas se cumplieron y prometieron.Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... AUXAH.Edward/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**: _todo lo que vean y sea conocido para ustedes, es de la genialísima Stephenie Meyer, que nos deleitó con la historia de amor más fabulosa del siglo XXI. Simplemente me adjudico la historia que la hago sin ánimos de lucro; solo para una "conocida" de Fanfiction que está de cumpleaños y quise darle este fic :)._

_Bueno, aquí vengo con otro fic de mi demente cabeza. Se me ocurrió durante la clase de Filosofía, que estaba aburridísima, y me inspiré con la canción "**Flower in the shade**" de "**The micht hansen band**". Puede que no sea la canción adecuada, pero me encanta la melodía._

_El fic va dedicado a por sus dulces 15. (¿Ves?, te lo dije. Felicidades, ya-no-tan-pequeña niña xD; ya eres una pequeña mujer :D).No sé si será de tu gusto, pero es lo que salió en el momento. Felicidades y espero verte en el foro de Twilightchile y en el msn (para seguir discutiendo nuestras preferencias masculinas O.O)_

_**Summary**: Se vieron durante dos meses; pero en aquel tiempo las cosas y el mundo se veía de otra forma ante sus ojos. Durante ese tiempo muchas cosas se cumplieron y prometieron. Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... ¿Seguirá de pie aquella promesa, después de tantos años? AUXAH. Bella/Edward _

**Una Promesa**

(_by Insensible Swan_)

**_Phoenix. Verano de 1996._**

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy es un día hermoso. Despejado, por supuesto, y con un calor abrasador. Papá vendrá en unos días más a visitarme. Mamá trabaja, obviamente, y me tiene al cuidado de tía Charlotte, una prima de mamá. En unas horas más tengo clases de Ballet, pero no tengo ánimos de ir; me duelen mucho mis pies. Ayer, estuvimos practicando parte de la obra "El Cascanueces" para la presentación de Septiembre y madame Giselle quiere que todo salga perfecto. Peor para mí, que cada vez que trato de hacer uno de los saltos, caigo y madame Giselle se enfurece conmigo. Al parecer seré la última en esta presentación también..._

-¡Bella!-gritaron desde el primer rellano-¡es hora de comer, pequeña!

_...me llaman a almorzar. ¡Nos leeremos más rato!_

_Tuya, Bella._

Guardé mi diario debajo de la almohada y salí de mi alcoba corriendo. Al llegar al último peldaño de la escalera salté hasta el piso, imitando pobremente un salto de Ballet. Tía Charlotte me miraba con reproche.

-¿Qué te he dicho de saltar, Bella? ¿No ves que te puedes caer y torcer un tobillo?-iba diciendo mientras caminábamos a la cocina.

-Lo sé, tía Charlotte-respondí-no lo volveré a hacer-dije sentándome y tomando un vaso de jugo de uva.

-Está bien, Bella. Toma, aquí tienes-dijo pasándome un plato-y recuerda que a las cinco tienes ballet.

-Sí, tía-respondí cansinamente

Comí con desgana el pollo con arroz que tía Charlotte había hecho para mí, mientras que ella veía la telenovela de la tarde, exclamando de vez en cuando o soltando un bufido de desaprobación cuando no pasaba lo que ella quería. Al decir verdad, no tomaba en cuenta lo que ocurría en la televisión, estaba más pendiente de mis propias cavilaciones.

Cuando hube terminado, dejé los platos en el fregadero y me fui a mi habitación sin saber que hacer.

Me tendí en la cama sin ganas de dormir o colorear alguno de los tantos libros que tenía. El tener cinco años no significa tener una imaginación espléndida y ser hiperactiva. Más bien era pasiva e introspectiva; con mis compañeros del Kindergarden no hablábamos mucho y solo tenía dos amigas; Marie, que vive a cinco casas de la mía, se había ido de vacaciones a Florida con su familia. Y Catherine, que es mi vecina, se había ido a Los Ángeles por todo el verano. Todas esas variables me reducían mis panoramas a cero.

Decidí que un rato en el parque, que está cerca de casa, no sería malo. Tomé mi gorro blanco, mi muñeca y el cochecito de ella. Bajé y le pedí permiso a tía Charlotte.

-Está bien, anda. Pero tienes que volver diez minutos antes, recuerda que tienes clases.

-¡Bien!-dije un poco más animada.-nos vemos, tía.- le vi hacer un asentimiento con su cabeza y siguió mirando la televisión.

La seca brisa que corría en ese momento no hizo nada por refrescarme. Tenía más calor que cuando estaba en casa.

La plaza estaba solo a unas cuadras de casa y tenía un par de juegos de colores muy chillones. Al llegar sólo habían unas cuantas personas durmiendo bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Me senté en el césped seco y saqué a mi muñequita, llamada Lizzie, de su cochecito y empecé a jugar con ella un rato. La vestí, le di de comer y le di un paseo por el parquecito. Decidí que usar los juegos de la plaza un rato no seria mala idea.

Estaba balanceándome en el columpio, rompiendo mi record de altura, cuando una ráfaga de viento hizo volar mi gorro.

Salté de de una gran altura, ni siquiera sentí el dolor en mis pies al estrellarse contra el piso, ni la torcedura que me debí haber dado. Mi gorro volaba por los aires y tenía que recogerlo; Mamá se enojaría conmigo si no llegaba a casa con él. Mientras corría por el parque, tratando de no caerme o tropezar, me fijé que mi sombrero era atrapado por un par de blancas manos en un ágil movimiento en el aire, cosa que yo no hubiera podido; primero por la altura y segundo por mi descoordinación.

Me fijé en la persona que tenía mi sombrero. Era un chico alto y muy blanco, tenía el pelo color cobre y era algo desgarbado. Al tomar mi sombrero me miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

-¿Esto es tuyo?-dijo con voz suave. Le miré algo idiotizada por unos momentos

-Sí…-logré decir con un hilo de voz

-Toma-me dijo y me tendió el sombrero. Por el breve instante que nuestras pequeñas manos se rozaron, pude sentir una extraña corriente que me llenaba desde la cabeza a los pies. Su piel era muy suave, como la camisa de seda que tenía mamá.

-Gracias- y le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa más linda que había visto. Así como las que daban los actores de las teleseries de tía Charlotte.

Me estaba dando la vuelta para ir a buscar el cochecito con Lizzie, cuando la voz de aquel niño me llamó.

-¡Espera!-dijo y se puso delante de mí. Me miró con esas profundas orbes que me hacían sentir rara-Te vi jugar con tu muñeca…-empezó

-Es mi hija y se llama Lizzie-le respondí con enojo. Quise sacarle la lengua en forma de burla pero me aguanté. Él rodó sus ojos y prosiguió.

-Te vi con _Lizzie_ y pensé si te gustaría jugar conmigo, ya que te vi columpiándote sola…

-Estando sola estoy bien. Gracias-le respondí cortante e hice un ademán de seguir andando.

-Pero, ¡ni siquiera sé tu nombre!-gritó mientras caminaba. Me giré y le encaré.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber mi nombre?-pregunté confundida.

-Si es que te vuelvo a ver, me gustaría jugar un rato contigo…-dijo apenado. La sensación que sentí en ese momento no me gustó nada. Era algo entre emoción y compasión.

-Me llamo Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella-le respondí algo más calmada.

-Mi nombre es Edward ¿Vives aquí?-un consejo de mamá hizo recuerdo en mí "no hables con extraños nunca". Pero al parecer, en este momento, Edward no era ningún extraño para mí.

-Sí. A ti no te había visto nunca ¿Eres nuevo en el vecindario?-le pregunté mientras caminaba a recoger a Lizzie e irme a las clases de Ballet.

-No, vengo de vacaciones a la casa de un familiar de mi papá. Estoy con mis primos y mis hermanos.

-Ah…-logré mascullar-¿Te quedas todo el verano aquí en Phoenix?-

-Sí. Es primera vez que a mi papá le dan tanto tiempo de vacaciones.

Ya habíamos llegado hasta donde había dejado a Lizzie y tenía que irme a Ballet. Una extraña sensación me inundó cuando miré fijamente las orbes de Edward.

-Tengo que irme-dije algo apenada-tengo clases de ballet y tía Charlotte se enojará conmigo si no llego ahora-me miró con una extraña emoción en sus ojos. Algo parecido a la pena y a la frustración.

-¿Mañana vendrás a jugar?-preguntó.

-Creo, ¿Por qué?-

-Me gustaría mañana jugar contigo…-mi corazón aumentó sus latidos abruptamente- si te parece, en casa me aburro mucho. Alice y Rosalie juegan a vestir y desvestir las millones de Barbies que tienen. Y Emmett y Jasper juegan en el Nintendo todo el día. Prácticamente estoy solo en esa casa.

-Me parece una buena idea. Yo paso todo el día con tía Charlotte y me aburro mucho en casa.-

-¿Estaría bien que nos viéramos mañana a la misma hora?-preguntó con voz algo suave, me sentí muy rara en ese momento. Simplemente logré asentir con mi cabeza.-¡Nos vemos, Bella!-gritó mientras se alejaba de mí-¡Que te vaya bien en Ballet!-dijo y siguió su camino hasta llegar a una calle y de allí desapareció.

Me quedé un rato mirando la nada, hasta que recordé que tenía clases de Ballet. Tomé a Lizzie que estaba en el cochecito y me fui a casa con una extraña sensación de que él día de mañana llegara.

_**0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o**_

_Es algo raro, pero va veremos como se va dando la relación de Edward y Bella. Quería hacer un fic diferente, pensar como hubieran sido cuando pequeños y se me antoja tan cute!!!, pero OJO!!! No en todo el fic van a ser pequeñitos. Se suponía que era un One-Shoot, pero le voy a poner tres o cuatro capis más, no va a ser muy largo._

_Algunas aclaraciones del fic:_

_-Creo que la mayoría de las mujeres cuando somos niñas, nos regalan una muñeca a la cual tratamos como una hija nuestra (lo digo por experiencia propia). Y quise poner que Bella tenía una 'hija', es tierno y dulce._

_-Se puede apreciar a una Bella madura a sus dulces 5 añitos. Pero en el libro sale que Renné le decía que había nacido con 35 años y que cada día se volvía más vieja...por eso se aprecia que Bella, al hablar, pareciera que tuviera 16 en ves de 5. Aparte que es difícil pensar como ella a tan temprana edad. Y quise seguir la estética que tiene el libro._

_¿¿¿Les gustó???, ¡si!, ¡NO!, ¡Ándate a la ·$&/%/$"%! (bien, eso no es bueno xD)_

_Me despido sin más:_

_**Srta. Insensible Swan**_

_Pd: dedicado a ^^, que el día 30 de noviembre cumplió sus dulces 15. ¡Felicidades pequeña!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__todo lo que vean y sea conocido para ustedes, es de la genialísima Stephenie Meyer, que nos deleitó con la historia de amor más fabulosa del siglo XXI. Simplemente me adjudico la historia que la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Va dedicado a __**St. Corpse**__ por haber cumplido el 30 de nov. un año más de vida (15, para ser más exactos)._

_**Summary**__: Se vieron durante dos meses; pero en aquel tiempo las cosas y el mundo se veía de otra forma ante sus ojos. Durante ese tiempo muchas cosas se cumplieron y prometieron. Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... ¿Seguirá de pie aquella promesa, después de tantos años? AUXAH. Bella/Edward._

_En este cap me inspiré con "__**Starlight**__" de los dioses de __**Muse**__. Así que traten de escucharla cuando lean el cap..._

**Una Promesa**

_(by Insensible Swan)_

_Los días que pasaron después del encuentro con Edward fueron cada vez más raros que el anterior. Y muchas veces me sorprendí viendo sus verdes orbes. Tenía que tener algo que me hacía que el estómago se me revolviera como con náuseas...pero que me hacían sentir bien._

_Los días que pasábamos en el parquecito, a la sombra de un viejo árbol, se me hacían los mejores. Esperaba aquella hora con más ansias de las que podía tener. Era como una rutina, pero de las que uno espera que lleguen y no se acaben nunca._

_Nadie en casa se daba cuenta de mi silenciosa rutina y de los pequeños cambios que estaban surgiendo en mí. Me sentía más risueña y con más animo. El verano lo sentía más alegre._

_Suponía que nadie había notado mi rutina. Solo lo pensaba._

_Hasta ese día..._

* * *

_**Phoenix. Finales de Julio de 1996.**_

-¿Bella?-la voz de tía Charlotte me llamó desde la cocina. Estaba por salir al parque, llevaba a Lizzie en brazos y un bolso con las cosas de ella y algunos juguetes míos. Me quedé estática donde estaba.- ¿Puedes venir un poco?- di los pasos suficientes como para pasar el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Miré el reloj por costumbre. Siempre lo hacía a esta hora.

Quedaban solo cinco minutos para que él llegara. Y al parecer mi tía tenía _muchas_ ganas de platicar.

-¿Sí, tía?-le respondí suavemente. Apretó el botón de silencio en la televisión y dejó en la mesa el bol de helado que estaba comiendo. Me miró fijamente.

-¿Vas al parque de nuevo, Bella?-preguntó sin curiosidad, asentí suavemente-Ah...-masculló, yo ya me estaba impacientando-me preguntaba...

_Oh, no_. El _'me preguntaba'_ siempre me traía problemas. Y nunca era nada bueno.

-...porque sales siempre al parque.-mi corazón dio una fuerte sacudida y empezó a bombear sangre más fuerte de lo normal.- ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?-preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, estaba a punto de sacar sus apresuradas conclusiones.

Si mi mamá era perceptiva, tía Charlotte se podía comparar a un médium o a una adivina.

-No, nada-dije tranquilamente. Iba a dar un paso para irme, pero la severa mirada que me dirigió me hizo repensar si tenía que salir de esa habitación o no.

-Es que te he notado algo extraña las últimas dos semanas-_Oh, oh. Esto se me antoja de mal augurio._- llegas más risueña y más alegre cada día.-

¡Demonios! Al parecer mis repentinos "_cambios_" solo pasan desapercibidos a Renné; a Charlotte no se le pasa ninguno.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Bella?- Y la pregunta que estaba temiendo durante ese lapsus, apareció. Me sentí a desfallecer, pero: ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

_Mentir_. La palabra apareció automáticamente en mis pensamientos. Pero bien sabía yo que no era la mejor mentirosa que existía.

"_Se pilla más rápido a un mentiroso que a un ladrón_" creo que logré escuchar una vez, y sentí que ese dicho se podía aplicar a esta situación ahora. Tragué sonoramente antes de hablar

-Es que...-_piensa, Bella, piensa._-encontré una nueva amiga.-las palabras fluyeron de mi boca con demasiada naturalidad, no parecía mentira en lo absoluto.

-Ah-logró decir. Vi en su rostro una mueca de confusión. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Tan malo sería?.

Estaba dispuesta a marcharme e ir al encuentro de Edward, cuando la voz de mi tía me hizo quedarme nuevamente allí.

-Y, ¿De donde es?-preguntó mirándome fijamente. Nuevamente, tenía que mentir. Simplemente esperaba que las palabras sonaran tan convincentes con la primera vez.

-De...Seattle-dije y mi voz no vaciló en ningún momento.-está pasando las vacaciones con su familia y algunos parientes.-eso era cierto. Edward estaba con su familia y sus '_primos'_.

-Ah, está bien.-dijo.-Y recuerda que hoy llega tu padre.-

_¡Papá!_, se me había olvidado por completo.

-Adiós, Bella.-Dijo y empezó a ver la televisión nuevamente.

Salí a trompicones de mi casa, algo nerviosa por la cantidad de mentiras y lo próximo que estuvieron de descubrirme. Aquello era _mi_ secreto.

Me demoré poco en llegar a la plaza, pero la figura de Edward no estaba.

Me senté en el árbol de siempre y empecé a jugar con Lizzie hasta que Edward llegara.

Pasaron algunos minutos, o tal vez segundos, hasta que al frente de mis ojos apareció una flor blanca. Parecía una margarita.

-Discúlpame por el retraso-dijo con su voz suave. Le miré mientras se sentaba al frente mío-Toma...-me tendió la flor más cerca de mi rostro. Le miré perpleja.-esto es por retrasarme.-la tomé mientras la observaba unos instantes.

-Gracias.-musité con algo de vergüenza, podía sentir levemente el calor en mis mejillas y el carmín que ahora se estaban tiñendo.-Acabo de llegar hace sólo unos minutos, no te preocupes.-una sonrisa se asomó por mis comisuras. Me la devolvió, quedándome en blanco unos instantes.

-Y ¿Qué quieres hacer?-preguntó y yo solo sonreí.

_

* * *

__Todos los días conversábamos. Siempre eran de cosas banales y sin sentido, pero que nos hacían la tarde más llevadera y más alegre. Algunas veces jugábamos en los columpios, rompiendo nuestro record de altura o haciendo competencias entre nosotros. Con él siempre me sentía diferente. Y en todo sentido._

_Charlotte tenía razón; llegaba más risueña a casa y más alegre. Creo que hasta las mejillas me llegaban con un poco más de color, debido a mi extraña palidez. Pero la causa no importaba de todos aquellos cambios, sino la razón por la que se estaban produciendo. Y sabía que era algo nuevo...para mí. _

* * *

Estuvimos toda la tarde juntos. Hoy no tenía clases de ballet, por lo que pude quedarme hasta tarde. Eran casi las siete de la tarde y sabía que papá llegaría en cuestión de horas o minutos.

Pero a decir verdad no quería irme, estando junto a él me sentía bien, diferente y mucho más feliz. Para ser una amistad, era todo relativamente perfecto.

El ocaso bajaba por las montañas, tiñendo la bóveda celeste de colores amarillos y anaranjados. Me quedé contemplando el cielo unos segundos.

-El _crepúsculo_...-susurró Edward. Le miré fijamente, perdiéndome en sus ojos verdes una vez más. Su mirada chocó con la mía por ínfimos momentos, luego, volvió su vista al cielo.-es una de mis partes favoritas del día.-

-¿Por qué?-pregunté curiosa.

-No lo sé...-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.-siempre me ha llamado la atención. Me gusta la transición del día a la noche. Y la mezcla tan perfecta de colores, que sabes que cada atardecer es diferente...-

-Ah.-logré mascullar. Pero luego recodé que papá podría llegar en cualquier momento y mamá también. Así que dejé de tentar a la suerte y me dispuse a irme a mi casa.

Tomé a Lizzie en brazos y el bolso. Edward miraba embobado el cielo, por lo que no se percató de que me estaba yendo hasta que se paró al frente mío.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó algo confuso.

-A mi casa-respondí con naturalidad. Edward me siguió mirando perplejo

-Lo sé, pero ¿Por qué?.-

-¿Por qué, de qué?.-esta situación me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tenía que marcharme antes que papá llegara.

-Hoy llega mi padre desde Forks. Viene a pasar las dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo.- su rostro fue de absoluta sorpresa.

-Pero, ¿Vendrás a jugar conmigo?-el tono esperanzado que utilizó me hizo desistir de irme. Negué suavemente con la cabeza

-No...-vi su cara con algo de tristeza. Se me revolvió el estómago de pena.- papá viene una sola vez al año y paso dos semanas con él.-

-Entonces ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?-

-No lo sé, Edward.-su nombre salido de mis labios se me antojó a dulce. Me sonrojé un poco.-Adiós, nos vemos en unas semanas.-

Pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, Edward me tenía sujeta de una de mis manos. Sus ojos verdes me traspasaban, como viendo más allá. Sentía que podía ver cada sentimiento que sentía por él. Y mis orbes se enfocaron en los de él.

Su mirada, verde esmeralda y profunda, estaba opacada por la tristeza de una separación repentina. Desde ese momento no pude ver más que sus ojos traspasándome. Pensé que podía leer mi mente con esa mirada.

-Prométeme algo...-me susurró con voz aterciopelada. Asentí levemente, aún con mi cabeza en pensamientos que involucraban a Edward, a mí y algo parecido a un final romántico a lo "_Cenicienta_".- Prométeme que cuando tu padre se vaya, me buscarás y seguirás siendo mi amiga-ahora me tenia sujeta las dos manos y mi ritmo cardiaco empezaba a subir estrepitosamente.

-Lo...prometo-mascullé.

-Te extrañaré estas dos semanas- dijo melancólico mientras sus palabras quedaban flotando en la seca brisa unos momentos. Me sentí repentinamente más acalorada-Adiós, Bella.-

Y su rostro empezó a acercarse al mío.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o**_

_Sé que van a querer matarme por dejarles el capi hasta allí. Pero es por que el miércoles estaba leyendo "__**Fictional Boyfriend**__" y el cap quedó tan ¡MORÍ!, que creo que empecé a hiperventilar (__**Corpse**__: __**NECESITO **__**SABER**__ QUE OCUURIÓ EN EL CUMPLEAÑOS Nº 14 DE BELLA Y QUE VA A OCURRIR EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ELLA!!!DIOS!! ACTUALIZA PRONTO!!!).Y si esto lo lee __**Corpse**__, es una pequeñita __vendetta__ por dejar el cap así de bueno xD. (No te enojes, sweetheart B)) y sé que las otras chicas no tiene la culpa, pero la inspiración me quedó hasta allí no más uu*_

_Well, espero no aburrirlas con el cap, pero son casi 4 hojas de Word :D, un logro para mí, que estoy acostumbrada a hacer caps de 3 hojas jejeje. Creo que voy a actualizar la prox. semana (el viernes), por que me quedan 4 pruebas más (doy solo 7, me eximí de Inglés :D) y tengo que subir los promedios para poder ir a ver la peli *o*_

_Dios!! Envidio a todas las chicas/os que han visto la película en su país o la han bajado de internet. Yo he tratado de soportar, pero igual veo las escenas y las fotos que tengo. Y lo peor de todo que a Chile llega el 1 de Enero uu*. Tendré que ser paciente (pero ya estoy contando los días y quedan 26 *o*)_

_Well, adoro sus reviews, aunque me gustarían que hubieran más jeje. No me gusta mucho lo de sobornar, pero si tengo más de 7, subo el cap el lunes o el martes._

_Me despido sin más:_

_**Srta. Insensible Swan**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__todo lo que vean y sea conocido para ustedes, es de la genialísima Stephenie Meyer, que nos deleitó con la historia de amor más fabulosa del siglo XXI. Simplemente me adjudico la historia que la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Va dedicado a __**St. Corpse**__ por haber cumplido el 30 de nov. Un año más de vida (15, para ser más exactos)._

_**Summary**__: Se vieron durante dos meses; pero en aquel tiempo las cosas y el mundo se veía de otra forma ante sus ojos. Durante ese tiempo muchas cosas se cumplieron y prometieron. Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... ¿Seguirá de pie aquella promesa, después de tantos años? AUxAH. Bella/Edward._

_Para hacer este cap, me inspiré con "__**Flightless Bird, American Mouth**__" de __**Iron & Wine**__. Es de la __**BSO**__ de __**Twilight**__. Cuando ví la escena (bueno, parte de ella, ya que no quería saber que ocurría después) y escuché la canción me dio una pena horrible ToT. Y ahora cada vez que la escucho lloro como imbécil (Bueno, es una de las tantas reacciones que tengo frente a las cosas de Twilight)._

**Una Promesa**

_(by Insensible Swan)_

...Y sus suaves labios impactaron mi mejilla, dejándome momentáneamente en blanco. Luego, desapareció por una de las esquinas, dejándome sola en aquel parque.

_

* * *

_

Pasé las dos semanas más largas de toda mi vida con papá en Phoenix. Pero a decir verdad, la pasé genial con él. Lo más triste fue cuando se tuvo que ir, pero me prometió que el próximo verano iba a venir. Me dio mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Era una cuenta corriente con doscientos dólares para mi educación en la Universidad.

_Pero en aquellas dos semanas también pensaba en Edward, más que de costumbre. Era algo raro experimentar la necesidad de ver a alguien y que los días pasaran lo más rápido posible, todo para ver a Edward. Las dos semanas se me hicieron insoportables. Deseaba ver a Edward, __**necesitaba**__ verlo. _

_Cada día veía el calendario, contando los días faltantes para verlo. Cuando ya quedaba un día para verlo, mi ansiedad aumentó considerablemente._

_Al día siguiente de la partida de papá, fui a su encuentro..._

_**

* * *

**_

Phoenix. Mediados de Agosto de 1996.

El tiempo pasa lento cuando uno quiere que sea rápido. Y pasa rápido cuando uno quiere que sea lento. Pero sabía bien, que para mí, el tiempo corría igual.

Las cuatro.

Ya era hora de partir al encuentro de Edward, después de dos semanas sin verlo. Las ansias crecían cada vez más. Y ya acercada la hora final del encuentro, mi corazón latió más rápido si aquello era posible.

Después del último encuentro, ciertas cosas habían cambiado en mí ser. Una extraña sensación de revoloteo en mi barriga se posaba cada vez que pensaba en Edward. Y por supuesto, el beso que él me dio. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, la mejilla me ardía.

Las cuatro y cinco minutos.

Salí de mi casa. Charlotte sabía donde iba, donde mi supuesta "amiga" a pasar la tarde con ella. Pero le podíamos cambiar el femenino por el masculino. Iba con Edward a pasar la tarde, como lo venía haciendo hace un poco más de un mes.

No llevaba a Lizzie conmigo, se tornaba algo incómodo llevarla y dejarla allí tirada; ya que la mayoría del tiempo se lo dedicaba a mis conversaciones con Edward. Pero esta vez no fue necesaria, le dije que jugaríamos en el parque. Cosa que era cierta.

Las cuatro y catorce minutos.

Entré con paso suave y calmado al parque. Pero de lo que no me di cuenta fue de unos brazos, delgados pero fuertes, rodeándome entera.

-¡Te extrañé mucho!-dijo Edward, abrazándome fuertemente, casi como un abrazo de oso.

-Yo...también-el tono ahogado de mi voz le alertó que me estaba casi asfixiando.

-Lo siento, Bella-se disculpó y se deshizo del abrazo. Aún podía sentir sus brazos en mi delgado cuerpo. Sentí como el carmín subía a mi rostro... _¡Maldición!, ¿que esto jamás se iba a acabar?_-es que te extrañé muchísimo-y su rostro se tiñó de un suave rosa.

¿Yo también, Edward? Creo que mejor ocultar antes de hablar mucho. Es un defecto de familia.

-Ah...sí-balbuceé incoherente-Y ¿Qué hiciste en estas dos semanas?-pregunté como para cambiar el tema. Y vi en su rostro algo que me hizo desistir de haberle preguntado aquello.

_

* * *

_

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó una voz infantil. Sonaba preocupada.

_-Nada.-la pequeña lo miró ceñuda. Él joven sonrió y continuó.-Es que se acaban las vacaciones y mi familia tiene que volver a Chicago.-_

_-Ah-logró mascullar la pequeña. La pena la invadió sin motivo ni razón aparente-¿Cuándo se van?-preguntó con seguridad._

_-En una semana más.-dijo mirándola un momento. La pequeña se sonrojó y desvió su vista hacia otra parte. Las orbes cafés de la niña se cristalizaron un momento, pero se recobró al instante._

_-¿Así que estos serán nuestros últimos días juntos?-_

_-Sí.-respondió y siguieron mirando las formas de las nubes. Perdiéndose en cavilaciones que los involucraban a los dos. A sabiendas que era inalcanzable. _

_**

* * *

**_

Forks. Enero del 2007. Primer día de Clases.

Con tan solo ver el color gris en mi ventana, supe que me había despedido definitivamente del sol. Sabía muy bien que extrañaría Phoenix.

Pero la sensación de angustia que ahora se situaba en mi pecho no se debía al color gris que bañaba en cielo en estos momentos, sino al sueño que había tenido.

Nuevamente, había soñado con _él_.

Sencillamente ya me había olvidado como era su rostro o como era la cadencia de su voz. Y cada vez que trataba de hacer memoria, mis intentos eran en vano.

Me sumía en la desesperación al no encontrar su rostro en algún lugar de mi apabullada mente. Simplemente, recordaba a la perfección sus ojos esmeraldas que, en aquellos años, me quitaba el aliento.

Poco y nada recordaba de él. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde aquel verano. No recordaba su nombre, su apellido jamás me lo dijo, y su rostro cada vez se hacía más difuso en mis sueños mientras pasaba el tiempo. Sólo tenía el recuerdo de sus orbes verdes.

Me di vuelta en mi cama una vez más, quedando frente al reloj de mi mesita de noche. Y recordando repentinamente que hoy empezaba en mi nueva escuela.

Me mudé a Forks hace unos días atrás. Ahora vivo con Charlie.

Mi madre se casó nuevamente con un jugador de béisbol llamado Phil. Él viajaba mucho, por lo que decidí pasar un tiempo con mi padre.

Salí de mi cama a regañadientes y bostezando sonoramente, tomé mi neceser y me dirigí al baño con somnolencia.

Me encontré con Charlie que ya estaba vestido y bajaba a tomar desayuno. Me deseó los buenos días y le respondí con un leve asentimiento. No tenía ánimos para nada.

Me duché rápidamente y me vestí. Salí a trompicones de mi habitación y casi me caigo dos veces en la escalera antes de tocar suelo firme.

Charlie ya se había ido cuando llegué a la cocina. Él es el jefe de policía de Forks. Y la comisaría era su 'esposa' y su 'familia'.

No dilaté más la hora para irme al instituto y tomé mi bolso y las llaves de mi nuevo, para mí, monovolumen rojo.

Me subí a la cabina con algo de dificultad, pero partió al primer contacto. Y me puse en marcha hacia el instituto...

_-Y ¿Qué hiciste en estas dos semanas?-pregunté como para cambiar el tema. Su expresión cambió radicalmente. Se puso serio, pero sin sacar la sonrisa de sus ojos verdes._

_-Nada del otro mundo.-respondió con suma tranquilidad.-Salí con mis padres, jugué con mis primos y hermanos. Todo lo que un niño normal de seis años hace.-me uní a su risa suave._

_-¿Me extrañaste?.-las palabras salieron sin haberlas pensado. Me avergoncé por eso y me ruboricé un poco. Él me miró con sus ojos verdes. Me quedé en blanco por unos segundos._

_-Mucho...-masculló y vi como sus mejillas se sonrosaban._

Nuevamente mis recuerdos aparecían...

Creo que fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que sentía algo, más allá de una simple amistad, por aquel chico. Y tenía la _mínima_ sospecha que él 'podría' corresponderme, en algún universo alternativo, mis sentimientos.

No me había dado cuenta, o no estaba del todo consciente, que ya había llegado al instituto de Forks.

Me estacioné al lado de un Suburban de color azul. Pensé que mi monovolumen era muy viejo, pero vi que la mayoría de los autos tenían más o menos años que el mío. Los coches que más destacaban eran un Volvo plateado y un BMW de color rojo fuerte.

Al salir la mayoría de los alumnos que estaban cerca me miraron con curiosidad. Les ignoré y pasé a su lado sin mirarles. No solía ser muy sociable.

Me dirigí a la oficina principal para hacer todo el papeleo necesario. Me entregaron mi horario, un plano del instituto y un comprobante de asistencia para que cada profesor lo firmara. La mujer que estaba detrás del mostrador me deseó suerte en mi primer día de clases, yo sólo le sonreí tímidamente.

Salí de la oficina y me dirigí al edificio seis donde tenía mi primera clase. Historia.

Las clases pasaron rápidas y difusas. Siempre había un valiente que se acercaba a preguntarme si me gustaba Forks. Mentí mucho y sonreí falsamente cuando era necesario.

A la hora de español y trigonometría, una chica, llamada Jessica, se sentó conmigo y me invitó a almorzar con sus compañeros de clases. Acepté por pura cortesía y por no hacer el ridículo de sentarme sola y que todos me vieran más.

La hora del almuerzo llegó y me fui a sentar con el grupo de Jessica. Todos tenían caras amables y muchos me preguntaron si me gustaba Forks. Nuevamente, mentí pero no sonreí tanto.

Estaba más pendiente de pensamientos que de la conversación que tenían los chicos en la mesa, cuando cinco personas entraron al casino.

Todos eran excepcionalmente hermosos y bien vestidos. Eran dos parejas y otro chico más de pelo cobrizo, él estaba solo y caminaba rezagado atrás viendo su Ipod. Me quedé mirándolos mientras caminaban y se sentaban en la última mesa del comedor.

No quise preguntarle a mi compañera quienes eran, me podría tomar por cotilla. Por lo que decidí guardar silencio y comer de mi sándwich vegetariano en completa reserva.

A veces miraba de reojo la mesa donde estaban sentados, pero todos estaban perdidos en sus propios mundos. Decidí no mirarlos más, podía parecer una sicótica.

Volteé mi cabeza a mis compañeros de mesa, cuando un destello verde captó mi mirada.

Los había visto. Estaba segurísima que eran los mismos de años atrás, pero ¿Realmente era aquel chico de hace once años atrás?.

Sí, podría ser _él_.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**_

_WOW!!! Un cap algo raro, empieza con el pasado de Bella, se va a los sueños de ella, va al futuro, recuerda y al parecer, lo ve a él. :O, todo se va a decidir en el prox capitulo._

_Well, millones de gracias por dejarme sus reviews!!. Adoro saber si les gusta o no mi loca historia xD. Y aunque no tuve los 7 reviews uu* que pedí, les subo el cap el día que les prometí :D. Ojala que les haya gustado este cap (Y)._

_Gracias a:_

_**Lils Cullen**__: muchas gracias por tu comentario y por el halago :D. Ojala que te guste este cap. Bites!_

_**Nonblondes**__: muchas gracias por tu review. Igual yo encuentro a Bella y Edward muy tiernos así de pequeños ^^. Bites!_

_**Janetita Cullen**__: ¡si! Hasta el 1 de enero tengo que esperar uu*. Pero creo que la espera valdrá la pena ¿o me equivoco?. Me hubiera gustado viajar a Mexico a ver la peli, pero mis recursos monetarios están en $0 pesos uu*. Millones de gracias por tu review!. Bites!_

_**LaviDx**__: ¡Muse rlz! Yo los escucho desde este año no más, cuando empecé a leer Crepúsculo ^^. Y es cierto, los días pasan volando. Si este año se me hizo muy corto :O. ¡Millones de gracias. Bites!_

_**Ale-cullen4**__: gracias por tu review. Espero que este cap te haya gustado. Bites!_

_**St. Corpse**__: ¡pequeña niña de 15 años! lo sé, es soborno jeje. Pero me gusta hacerlo :O. tú deberías hacerlo, los reviews te lloverían en 1 hora con tal de tener el prox cap de __**FB**__ o __**SA**__. Jeje. Ojalá que estés feliz. Ya sabes lo que pasó :D. Si quieres le hago promo a cualquier otro fic tuyo, a un fic mío le hicieron publicidad y me sentí importante xD. Besitos pequeña y no te demores en actualizar, que voy a caer en depre uu*. Bites!_

_Bueno, ojala que no les haya aburrido el cap, me costó mucho poner varias partes, además que estoy agotada G.G, las pruebas finales me tienen sin neuronas y sin descanso alguno. Estoy viviendo a base de cafeína y horas de sueño en el colegio G.G, pero ¡Sólo una semanas más! Y seré libre wii!!, sin despertarse temprano por dos meses y medio y mucho sol y playa ¡YUM!._

_OMG!, me leí los 12 primeros capítulos de "__**sol de medianoche**__" *-*, soy tan feliz!! Aunque antes me lo había leído en ingles uu*. Pero amé con todo mi (L) el libro *-* es tan...Edward! xD. Las personas que quieran los 12 cap, me mandan un mail (Y) (mi msn está en mi profile :D). y también tengo la "__**Twilight: the Score**__" la BSO que hizo Carter Burwell a la peli y es bellísima la música! La amé :D._

_Well, nos vemos Sweeties!!_

_**Srta. Insensible Swan**_

_Pd: creo que voy a actualizar la prox semana, el miércoles o el jueves. Recuerden 7 o más reviews, el cap lo pongo antes :D._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__todo lo que vean y sea conocido para ustedes, es de la genialísima Stephenie Meyer, que nos deleitó con la historia de amor más fabulosa del siglo XXI. Simplemente me adjudico la historia que la hago sin ánimos de lucro. Va dedicado a __**St. Corpse**__ por haber cumplido el 30 de nov. Un año más de vida (15, para ser más exactos)._

_**Summary**__: Se vieron durante dos meses; pero en aquel tiempo las cosas y el mundo se veía de otra forma ante sus ojos. Durante ese tiempo muchas cosas se cumplieron y prometieron. Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... ¿Seguirá de pie aquella promesa, después de tantos años? __AUxAH. __Bella/Edward._

_Me inspiré con toda la _"**Twilight: The Score"**_. __Así que traten de bajarla y escucharla que es bellísima (saquen eso sí la Lullaby). El trocito que sale es de _**Here with me**_ de _**Dido**.

**Una Promesa**

_(by Insensible Swan)_

_-¿Cuando te vas?-pregunté sin titubear. Su ojos se enfocaron directamente hacia a mi._

_-Viernes en la mañana.-respondió cansinamente. Volvió su vista al infinito._

_-Entonces, ¿mañana será la despedida?-el tono triste que empleé, lo alertó. Me miró con sus ojos verdes, llenos de alguna extraña emoción. Él asintió._

_-No quiero que sea mañana.-dijo tristemente._

_-Ni yo tampoco.-y nos miramos fijamente, tratando de decirnos con la mirada lo que no nos atrevíamos a decir con las palabras._

* * *

-¡Bella!.- la voz de una de mis compañeras de almuerzo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Le miré con algo de confusión.

-¿Dime...?-¿Cuál era su nombre? Dios, no recordaba ninguno.

-Angela.-respondió dulcemente.-al parecer tienes hora de biología al igual que yo, ¿Vamos juntas?.-

-Si, claro.-tomé mi mochila y me dirigí junto a ella al laboratorio de biología.

Ambas éramos muy tímidas, por lo que intercambiamos algunas opiniones sobre el clima y la lluvia. Y prácticamente fue toda nuestra conversación.

Al llegar al laboratorio, Angela se fue a sentar al lado de un chico de pelo rubio. Yo tomé asiento al fondo del salón, donde nadie podría verme. Saqué mi reproductor de música y me puse los auriculares hasta que llegara el profesor.

Apreté el botón de 'play' y esperé que empezara la música.

_¡Demonios! ¿Tenía que ser esta canción?_ La frustración me inundó por completa.

_I didn't hear you leave_

_I wonder how am I still here_

¡Dios! Esta canción me recordaba tanto ese verano y en especial a _él_. Después de unos años de la partida de él, está canción me traía demasiados recuerdos

_And I don't want to move a thing_

_It might change my memory..._

Se parecía tanto a lo que me estaba ocurriendo ahora. Era realmente frustrante. Ahora podía recordar todos los días que pasé con él. Pero su rostro aún estaba difuso en mis pensamientos. A excepción de sus ojos. Los recordaba a la perfección.

Traté de enfocar mis pensamientos hacia otro rumbo, pero se me hacía imposible. Además de que hoy había visto los mismos ojos en el grupo de los cinco chicos con cara de modelos. Una rara ansiedad por ver los mismos ojos se apoderó de mí.

_¡Ya basta!_ Me reprendí. Era imposible que aquel chico de hace tantos años estuviera aquí. Era impensable.

Enfoqué mi vista hacia la puerta del salón, por hacer algo. Intercambiaba miradas desde la puerta a una de las ventanas y viceversa. Aún quedaban dos minutos para que tocaran el timbre de la inicialización de las clases.

Estaba cavilando distraídamente, mirando hacia la ventana, cuando de reojo capté el destello esmeralda nuevamente.

Me di vuelta para ver el dueño de los ojos, que estaba segurísima que eran los mismo de hace años atrás. Mi sorpresa fue ver al chico del grupo que me dejó deslumbrada en el casino.

El chico seguía viendo su Ipod, cuando su mirada, por una milésima de segundo, chocó con la mía.

Me quedé helada.

¡Eran aquellos ojos de hace once años atrás!. Estaba tan segura como que el sol sale todos los días o como que uno tiene que respirar para vivir.

Su mirada se sostuvo en la mía por una milésima, luego la bajó y se fue a sentar al primer puesto con un chico de pelo negro.

Mi corazón bombeaba furiosamente. La emoción que sentía en ese momento no se podía describir de ninguna manera.

Sus ojos eran los mismos. Pero la duda quedaba. Su rostro aún lo recordaba difuso en mis pensamientos y su nombre...no lo recordaba.

El profesor llamó a la clase y una chica rubia y de pelo largo se sentó a mi lado. Ella me miró una vez y luego fijó su vista en la pizarra. Se me antojó de antipatía absoluta.

¿Podría ser él? ¿Podría ser aquel chico del cual he estado enamorada desde los seis años?

Si y no.

Esperaba, inconscientemente, que sí, pero un pánico absurdo me invadía por completa.

¿Cómo reaccionar cuando el amor de, prácticamente, toda tu vida llega a estar en el mismo pueblo? ¿Cómo volver a hablarle sin que los recuerdos hicieran memoria?

_¡Hola!, me llamo Bella ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Solíamos jugar cuando teníamos seis años en Phoenix_.

No, totalmente absurdo y enfermizo. Me podría tomar como una loca; ya me imaginaba su cara de confusión y la mueca de '_aléjate de mí, demente_' que tendría su rostro.

-¿Señorita Isabella Swan?- la voz del profesor me llamó, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Cuando miré al profesor, todos los rostros de los alumnos se voltearon a verme, creo que un leve sonrojo me cubrió un poco. El rostro de aquel chico también se volteó, pero no le miré mucho.- ¿Conoce la respuesta?-era fácil lo que se mostraba en la diapositiva

-Es un Linfocito.-respondí y el profesor siguió con su perorata.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos nuevamente, pero ahora estaba más pendiente de la clase, por lo que perdí más tiempo.

El timbre de la finalización de la clase me dejó algo sobresaltada, la chica a mi lado emitió una risita burlesca cuando salté en mi silla, le fulminé con la mirada.

Mi última clase en el día era deportes. _Arhg_, aparte de no tener coordinación y no poder caminar en una superficie plana sin caerme, iba a tener que hacer el ridículo frente a no-sé-cuantos chicos.

Me encaminé al gimnasio, pero el entrenador Clapp estaba haciendo una clase teórica sobre el vóleibol. Por lo que estuve una hora sentada, escuchando música y pensando en nada.

Al fin, tocaron el timbre de la finalización de las clases. Al ser mi primer día, había sido bastante agotador. Lo único que quería era ir a casa y dormir un rato.

Me dirigí a las taquillas a dejar mis libros. Estaba cambiando la canción cuando de pronto choqué con algo, o más bien con alguien.

-Disculpa.-se excusó una voz suave.

_Esa voz, esa voz ¿Dónde la había escuchado?_ Subí mi vista hasta la persona dueña de aquella voz y lo que vi me dejó anonadada

-Me llamo Edward Cullen. Tu tienes que ser Bella Swan, ¿Te acuerdas de mi?-dijo traspasándome con sus orbes verdes.

¡Mi dios, Era _él_!

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**_

_¡Oh, si! Dale, Bella!...sé que me van a querer matar por dejar el cap así, pero es mi ultima semana de clases *o* y ya el cansancio está haciendo estragos en mí, pero lo prometido es deuda, puse el cap antes :D. Es algo cortito pero ya se ve que rumbo va a tomar el próximo capítulo._

_Millones de gracias por sus comentarios :D, me encantan._

_Tengo una duda ¿Qué es un __**Beta Reader**__? Y ¿Qué se hace para ser uno?. Es que siempre veo que "Betean" los fics y tengo la curiosidad de saberlo :D_

_Ah, le quedan caps al fic, decidí hacerlo un poquito más largo. No sé si les habrá gustado, a mi no me gustó como me quedó, pero les prometo que el próximo va a estar lindo :D_

_Well, me despido sin más._

**Bites & Kisses.!**

**Srta. Insensible Swan [!]**

_Pd: en este mismo momento (20:02 hora chilena) una amiga está viendo Crepúsculo en el cine de Stgo uu*_

_pd2: más de 8 reviews, el cap lo subo el Sábado :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Aw!, lo sé. Sé que quieren matarme y hacerme pedacitos, pero han pasado mil y una cosa en mi familia y bastantes cambios. El termino del año escolar, la navidad, la peli (¡dios! Lo mejor de la vida :D), nuevo trabajo, etc. Principalmente mi trabajo me consume casi 5 horas del día, las otras son para dormir y tener algo de sano ocio, pero juro que no quería demorarme. Bueh!, ojala que les guste este cap :D, por que está algo pasteloso, cursi, como quieran decirle._

_Para este cap me inspiré con _**Map Of the Problematique**_ de los dioses de _**Muse**_. Es parte del playlist de _**Midnight Sun**_. ¡Dios! Esa canción me mata y le va muy bien a este cap. Traten de bajar la canción para este cap. El trocito que sale es de la canción._

**Una Promesa****.**

_(by Insensible Swan)_

"_Que se acabe la soledad, ¿Cuándo se acabará esta soledad?_"

**Edward POV.**

_-¿Sabes?-le dijo una infantil voz al niño que estaba a su lado-Uno de mis sueños sería irme a vivir con mi padre.-el niño la miró con sus ojos verdes y vio como la pequeña se sonrojaba levemente. Sonrió para sus adentros._

_-¿Por qué?-__dijo curioso._

_-No lo sé.-explicó con despreocupación, mirando los árboles.-Creo que siempre, aunque odie Forks, he querido estar más tiempo con mi padre.-miró al niño con sus ojos marrones, el pequeño sintió como su corazón aumentaba estrepitosamente de ritmo._

_-¿Extrañas a tu papá?-_

_-Mucho.-dijo y vio como la pena afloraba por cada parte de ella. Le tendió su mano derecha y tomó la de ella._

_La niña se sonrojó, pero no quitó su mano de la de él. El tacto de ambas se sentía bien._

_-¿Me extrañarías a mi?-preguntó sin dudarlo._

_-También.-y vio la verdad de sus palabras. Él la quería y, al parecer, ella también._

Otra vez mis sueños de _aquel_ verano.

Desperté sobresaltado y con la respiración agitada. Soñar con ella siempre me dejaba una sensación de angustia en todo mi ser.

Pero a decir verdad no quería dejar que mis recuerdos se fueran así como así. Jamás, en todos estos años, la había olvidado. No podía hacer otra cosa que buscar en mis pensamientos su rostro, sus ojos...que aún me gustaban.

Miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche. Las cinco y media de la madrugada.

¿A quien se le ocurre despertarse tan temprano? Sí, a mi se me ocurre.

Me revolví inquieto en mi cama, puse los brazos detrás de mi nuca y estuve largos minutos mirando el techo, sin saber que hacer.

Para las vacaciones de invierno, habíamos ido a Phoenix. Cuando mencionaron en mi casa el hecho de irnos por dos semanas allá, mi corazón estalló en latidos de emoción. Cada día, acercándose la fecha de partir, era más angustioso. Quería ir, necesitaba ir.

Pero mis razones iban más allá de pasar dos semanas en otro lugar que no fuera este, sino la leve esperanza que sostenía cuando mis padres dijeron que iríamos a Phoenix: el hecho, remoto eso sí, de verla a _ella_.

Sus ojos aún estaban en mi memoria. Su rostro o el sonido de su infantil voz, estaban algo difusos en mi mente. Pero podía recordar, casi a la perfección, el tiempo que estuve con ella.

Cuando llegué a Forks, hace cuatro años atrás, siempre mantuve la expectación de que ella podría estar aquí. Como ella una vez me dijo: 'Me gustaría vivir en Forks con mi padre'.

Pero al llegar no la encontré. Y al llegar a Phoenix tampoco.

Sí, está bien. Phoenix es cinco veces mayor que Seattle, pero ¿Qué le voy a hacer?. Ella me enamoró hace once años atrás, con sus sonrisas y sus sonrojos. Y aunque éramos unos críos, lo que sentía y siento por ella, es muy difícil de olvidar.

Es verdad, sí he tenido novias, amigas con derecho a más y millones de pretendientes, pero siempre estaba buscando ese que-sé-yo que ella tenía. Pero me aún me niego a dejar ir este sentimiento. Creo que es aún más profundo que el que siente Alice por Jasper o Emmett por Rosalie. Es tan grande, que la palabra amor no le alcanza.

El sentimiento por aquella niña jamás lo saqué de mi corazón. Era algo puro, suave, infantil. Algo que a los seis años recién uno está descubriendo. Y lo mejor, o peor, de todo, que el sentimiento perdura hasta el día de hoy.

Todo lo que he intentado, ha sido en vano. He tratado por cielo, mar y tierra buscarla u olvidarme de ella. Pero sé que no puedo luchar contra el sentimiento tan poderoso que siento por ella. Y aunque ya olvidé su nombre o como era su rostro, la seguiré queriendo.

_¡Bah!__ me transformé en un cursi_, pensé con una mueca de disgusto.

Vi nuevamente el reloj, por hacer algo y no pensar tanto en aquel verano.

Las seis y diez de la mañana. Bien, aún me quedaba tiempo para divagar, la escuela empezaba a las ocho.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa trivial para relajarme. Pensar tanto en ella me daba jaqueca.

No me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que cerré mis ojos por unos "segundos". Ya era hora de levantarme e ir al instituto.

Cuando salí del baño me topé con Alice que venía danzando, como siempre. Me dedicó una sonrisa algo misteriosa. Pero sabía que algo, bueno o malo, venía. Era como si tuviera el poder de la premonición.

-Hoy me iré con Emmett en el coche de Rosalie.-dijo mientras entraba al baño con sus andares de bailarina-Quiere estrenarlo oficialmente.-

-Está bien, duendecillo.-dije cansinamente y me fui a mi habitación a vestirme.

Mi dulce duendecillo estaba de novia con el hijo del mejor amigo de nuestros padres, Daniel Hale y su hijo, Jasper, era el novio de esta hace dos años. Después le siguió mi hermano mayor, Emmett, que hace un año y medio se puso de novia con la hermana gemela de este, Rosalie. La familia Hale y la nuestra son muy cercanas, somos casi parientes; nos solemos denominar 'primos políticos'.

Ver todas esas clases de amor en una sola casa; Alice enamorada de Jasper, Emmett también y el amor absoluto y casi idílico de mis padres me sume, a veces, en la tristeza más profunda.

Aunque ya había tenido unas cuantas novias antes, ninguna se parecía a ella. Siempre trataba de buscar alguna que tuviera sus mismos ojos. Pero buscar unos idénticos, con aquella mirada soñadora y aquella chispa de intuición, era imposible.

La soledad, a mis cortos diecisiete, me estaba consumiendo.

Bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde Esme estaba preparando el desayuno para todos. Sus ojos verdes profundos, al igual que los míos, me miraron, escrutándome en el intento.

-¿Sucede algo, Edward?-preguntó mi madre. Negué suavemente con la cabeza-No me mientas, cielo.-dijo tomando los _hot cakes_ y poniéndolos en un plato al frente mío. No tenía apetito de nada, simplemente quería dejar que el dolor y la soledad se apoderaran de mi y sumirme en mis pensamientos.

Suspiré y le conté lo que me sucedía.

-Soñé con ella, nuevamente.-lo captó al instante-y no sé que hacer para tratar de disminuir lo que siento.-dije abatido. Mi madre se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con su brazo, aferrándome a su pecho.

-Cielo, deja de pensar en ella. Eran muy pequeños y puede que lo que sientas sea una obsesión y nada más.-le miré de reojo mientras decía todo eso. Suspiré pesadamente.

-Creo que tienes razón.-respondí y empecé a comer de mi desayuno.

A los minutos llegaron Alice, Emmett y Carlisle, mi padre.

No prestaba mucha atención a lo que ellos conversaban, estaba más pendiente de mis pensamientos y en lo que me había dicho Esme.

¿Cómo tratar de olvidar un sentimiento así?, simplemente, era imposible.

Tratar de olvidar lo que sentía por ella, era como tratar de olvidar mi niñez y mis recuerdos más lindos de aquel verano. No quería olvidar el único sentimiento puro y sincero que he tenido desde los seis años.

No le di más vueltas al asunto, tenía que haber alguna forma de olvidarme de ella. Ella era parte de mi pasado y en este mismo momento, lo estaba cerrando.

Me levanté de la mesa- el café intacto, los _hot cakes_ a medio comer- y me fui a mi habitación, con la atónita mirada de todos los comensales. No dije nada, estaba demasiado enojado conmigo.

Tomé mi bolso, mi Ipod y las llaves de mi Volvo plateado. No tenía mucha prisa para llegar al instituto, pero como hoy me iba solo, me podía demorar una eternidad si quisiera.

Me subí al Volvo, subí la calefacción y apreté 'play' al reproductor que tenía en el auto. Los acordes que sonaron al inicio de la canción me llenaron de una extraña sensación.

Vi el nombre que salía en la pantalla de la radio: _'Map of the problematique- Muse'_

No me sabía bien la letra, pero al menos el coro me lo sabía.

- '_Loneliness be over, When will this loneliness be over?_'.-canté y vi cuanto me identificaba aquella simple frase.

La canción siguió sonando, mientras miraba el reloj: quedaban diez minutos para que empezaran las clases del nuevo semestre.

Llegué al instituto con tiempo de sobra, las clases de este día eran, por lo demás, aburridas. Pensé en hacer novillos a las dos últimas horas al ser primer día del segundo semestre, podría ir a Seattle a ver una película o a Port Angeles a vagabundear un rato.

Me dirigí a mi primera clase, mientras cambiaba de canción en el Ipod. Sin querer estaba buscando la canción que estaba cantando en el coche, la encontré y me envolví en mi burbuja unos momentos.

Las clases pasaron de una forma borrosa en mi mente, creo que se debió a mi inminente falta de atención en cada clase. Estaba más pendiente de recordar su rostro o su voz en vez de estar atento a la lección de historia del señor Jefferson.

No había visto a mis primos y hermanos durante las clases, pero los encontré esperándome en la entrada del casino.

-¿Qué tal, Edward?-preguntó amablemente Rosalie.

-Aburrido.-me limité a contestar y prendí mi Ipod.

Todos los días era igual. Todos sentados en los mismos puestos, las mismas caras, etc. Jamás nunca había algo nuevo

¿O si?.

Entramos al casino juntos, mis primos adelante y yo, rezagado. Era una costumbre, estaba solo.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre, pero no estaba del todo consciente que, unas mesas más allá de donde estaba, unos ojos me miraban fijamente.

Todos mis primos y hermanos estaban pendientes en sus mundos; Alice y Rosalie miraban una revista de moda adolescente; y Emmett y Jasper hablaban sobre una nueva acampada que querían hacer. Yo, estaba en mi mundo burbuja, perdido en pensamientos de hace once años atrás.

Miré de reojo a la mesa de donde provenía la mirada. Me encontré con una cabellera de color marrón y con unos ojos color café que me miraron por ínfimos momentos.

Pero no fue el hecho que era una chica nueva, ya que conocía a la mayoría de los estudiantes de este instituto, sino fue la extraña sensación que me dio cuando vis sus ojos.

¿Podrían ser aquellos de hace tantos años?

Sí. De eso estaba seguro.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos, tratando de recordar algo sobre aquel verano, pero no veía nada más que sus ojos.

¡Dios!, me iba a volver loco si seguía pensando en sus orbes.

El timbre sonó más pronto de lo que esperaba y el tiempo pasaba más deprisa después de ver aquellos ojos nuevamente.

Mi siguiente clase era biología, era aburridísimo para alguien que tiene un padre doctor y una mamá matrona. Los libros lo saben todo.

Me encaminé lentamente al laboratorio de biología, no tenía prisa en llegar, sabía que era otra clase más, nada importante.

Empecé a buscar una canción en el Ipod mientras entraba al laboratorio de Biología, no estaba muy pendiente de las personas que estaban, pero miré en caso si aquella chica estaba allí.

Su mirada, marrón cálido, soñadora y con aquella chispa de intuición, chocó con la mía por una milésima de segundo.

Su rostro, pronto hizo mella en mi memoria.

Si antes estaba algo dudoso, ahora, la incertidumbre era mínima.

Estaba cien por ciento seguro que era la misma chica de hace once años atrás. De eso no tenía duda.

Por los segundos, o menos, en que la vi, la chica estaba sola y tenía una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro. Al parecer, me había reconocido.

Pero, ¿Y si _no_ era ella?.

Aún tenía la duda de su nombre, no lo recordaba. Pero sus facciones, ahora, sí estaban muy claras en mi mente.

Pero, ¿Cómo poder hablarle?

_Hola, al parecer eres nueva en el Instituto, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu siguiente clase?_

Era una posibilidad, pero podía recibir el rechazo o la aceptación. Decidí no optar por esa alternativa.

El señor Banner empezó con su clase pero no le presté la suficiente atención, estaba más pendiente de mis pensamientos.

Pero aún tenía la incertidumbre si era la misma. Puede que ella se pareciera, pero aún no recordaba su nombre.

Traté de forzar mis recuerdos, en busca de algún indicio de su nombre, pero no encontré nada.

El profesor estaba cambiando de diapositiva cuando le preguntó algo a alguien.

-¿Señorita Isabella Swan?-Todos los alumnos se dieron vuelta a verla, yo también.

Pero no me había fijado en su nombre: Isabella. _Bella..._

Sí, ahora sí que no tenía duda alguna, era ella.

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, preso de la emoción. No sabía muy bien que pensar o que hacer. Mis pensamientos estaban todos enredados y no tenían una salida en concreto.

El timbré sonó más rápido de lo esperado y mis ideas aún estaban confusas. No sabía que hacer o como afrontarla para iniciar una conversación.

Bella salió del salón, sin haber conseguido acercarme a hablarle. Tenía que hacer algo para encontrarme con ella 'casualmente'.

Llegué a Español con retraso y mi hermano, Emmett, me estaba esperando con un puesto libre.

Tenía la intención de hablarme, pero le ignoré. Estaba ideando como toparme con Bella y así hablarle.

La clase transcurría con precipitación. O era yo el que sentía que todo estaba más rápido y con más vida que antes. Era como si la neblina que había a veces se hubiera disipado abruptamente.

El timbre sonó y salí rápidamente del salón. Ya tenía todo estructurado para toparme con ella y charlar.

La vi caminando, algo distraída, pero igualmente adorable. Se estaba dirigiendo a las taquillas mientras cambiaba de canción en su reproductor.

_Perfecto_. Pensé y me puse en marcha.

Ella venía caminando hacia a mí. Me detuve y ella chocó suavemente conmigo.

-Disculpa.-dije y sus ojos subieron hasta mirarme fijamente-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Tú tienes que ser Bella Swan ¿Te acuerdas de mi?-dije sin pensarlo, mirándola fijamente.

Su cara de estupefacción me dejó todo claro.

Me reconocía.

-------

_¿Quieren matarme?, sí tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo. Este cap me quedó largo, son casi 6 hojas de Word, un logro. Si tengo más de 10 reviews el cap lo subo el lunes si o si, por que ya lo estoy haciendo....un pequeño adelanto:_

**Sus ojos me traspasaron por completa. Era como volver al pasado, hace once años atrás. Con él, mi mundo se completaba.**

**-He esperado tanto tiempo por ti.-me dijo y yo le sonreí.**

**-Yo también, Edward.-y su rostro se acercó lentamente al mío.**

_Well, si quieren saber que rayos ocurre, Dejen revs :D._

_Oh mi dios!!! Ayer 26 fui a ver Crepúsculo al Cine *o*.Hiperventilé, grité, canté y bailé xD, pero, really, es lo mejor de la vida :D, de verdad se las recomiendo (Y)_

**Kisses & Bites.!**

**Srta. Insensible Swan**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry por no subir el cap el lunes, pero tuve reunión con la comunidad de _**Twilight Chile, La Push Claro de Luna Serena**_ (algo largo el nombre je!) pero en cuanto llegué a mi casa empecé a escribir. Um...veamos; para este capitulo tengan un vasito de agua cerca :D, después no digan que no les avisé._

_Para este cap me inspiré con una selección de las canciones más románticas de todos los tiempos. Me limitaré a decir que son casi 100 canciones de romanticismo puro. Si quieren saber el Playlist, me mandan un mail :D._

**Una Promesa****.**

_(by Insensible Swan)_

"_Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo, que no me pases por el pensamiento"_

**Bella POV**

Procesé la información que había recibido dos veces. Luego, respiré y traté que mi corazón se acompasara, pero, simplemente, era imposible.

Era él. Edward Cullen. El niño del verano del noventa y seis. El chico del cual llevo enamorada once años. Él que ha protagonizado mis sueños durante mucho tiempo. Era él y estaba al frente mío, mirándome con sus ojos que tanto recordaba y que me quitaban el aliento, al igual que cuando era pequeña.

Me dejé caer hacia las taquillas, apoyando mi espalda en ellas. No podía creérmelo aún. Era _casi_ imposible.

Respiré una vez más y dejé que las palabras, y mis emociones, fluyeran en mí.

-Sí, te recuerdo.-_ahora, muy bien_, pensé.-solíamos jugar cuando...

-Teníamos seis años, en el verano del noventa y seis, en Phoenix.-terminó él. Ahora, recordaba todo a la perfección.

Era como si su rostro o la suave voz, ya no tan infantil, hubieran estado siempre, pero escondidas tras una espesa neblina. Ahora la nubosidad se había disipado y podía ver todo con suma claridad.

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?-preguntó, me quedé quieta, no sabía como reaccionar o que hacer. Creo que estaba en un estado de shock.

-Eh...-no sabía que decir, no sabía como actuar frente a él. Me comportaba como una completa estúpida.-Bueno.-me limité a contestar, sintiéndome como una verdadera imbécil tartamudeando frente al chico del cual estoy enamorada.

Pero eso es común, creo.

Sentí como el arrebol subía a mi rostro. Escondí mi cara con mi pelo y le di la espalda a Edward. Abrí la taquilla y dejé mis libros, luego, empecé a caminar hacia la salida.

No sabía bien si Edward estaba a mi lado o no, por que no sentía sus pasos, pero me sorprendió el hecho que me siguió hasta mi monovolumen.

-Bella...-¡Dios! ¿Tan bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios?-¿Irás conmigo?

-Sí.-respondí-Sígueme en tu coche, yo dejo la _Pickup_ en mi casa y salgo.-repentinamente me sentí más nerviosa que antes. Iba a salir con el amor de mi vida. Tenía muchas cosas que hablarle y preguntarle.

Subí al monovolumen, mientras veía a Edward alejarse. Pude ver, mientras sacaba el coche del estacionamiento, que tenía un hermoso Volvo plateado. Repentinamente me sentí insignificante. Él era perfecto en todo aspecto, yo era una más del montón.

Ya no podía hacer nada por lo que sentía hacia él. Llevaba enamorada de Edward once años. Once largos años, casi toda mi vida.

Yo sabía _muy bien_ que el no sentía nada por mi. Éramos muy pequeños como para sentir cosas de 'grandes'. Pero, al parecer, yo ya tenía una madurez mucho mayor que al resto de los niños de mi edad.

Fue, es y será mi gran y primer amor.

Llegué a mi casa seguida por el Volvo de Edward. Estacioné el monovolumen y entré a mi casa.

Charlie aún no llegaba a casa, por lo que pude respiré tranquila. No le podía y no quería darle explicaciones del porqué un Volvo me seguía a casa con un chico guapísimo como conductor. Las palabras: chico guapo, cita y papá no podían estar juntas en la misma habitación y al mismo tiempo.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación a dejar la mochila y pasar la billetera, el móvil y las llaves de mi casa a una un bolso que usaba de vez en cuando. Me miré en el espejo que estaba en mi habitación y supe que mi cabello era causa perdida. Busqué entre mis cosas un sobre blanco y lo guardé con cuidado.

Bajé y cerré la puerta con llave. Edward me esperaba con una sonrisa, de aquellas que me quitaban el aliento cuando era niña, en su coche.

Me sentí repentinamente nerviosa cuando me estaba subiendo al Volvo. Se supone que pasé casi dos meses con él, viéndonos todos los días. Pero al parecer, desde mi punto de vista, en ese tiempo, las cosas se veían diferentes frente a nuestros infantiles ojos.

Edward me esperaba con el motor encendido y con la calefacción puesta. Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y puse el bolso en mi regazo. Edward me miró con sus esmeraldas perfectas, quitándome, una vez más, la respiración.

-¿Dónde te gustaría ir?.-preguntó. Negué suavemente con mi cabeza

-No lo sé, da igual.-_Si estoy contigo, cualquier lugar es bueno_, pensé.-Me gustaría ir a Port Angeles.-dije por dar algún lugar donde dirigirnos y pasar algún tiempo con él.

Arrancó el coche y manipuló los mandos del estéreo del carro. Estaba tan concentrada en que decirle, que no me fijé la canción que tenía puesta.

Escuché los acordes y me quedé estática. No podía estar escuchando y tarareando _mi canción_.

Edward me miró fijamente, escrutando mi expresión.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó algo confundido.

-Esa canción...-mascullé.-Es como si me identificara.-

-¿_Ojala pudiera borrarte_, de Maná?-preguntó escéptico. Asentí levemente.- ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.-respondí. No le podía responder que me acordaba a él y las muchas veces que traté de olvidarlo. No, simplemente no.

-¿Algún...amor no correspondido?-el tono que empleó se me antojó a tristeza. Miré su perfecto rostro antes de contestarle; estaba con crispado con una mueca de desolación.

-Sí.-que era verdad, pero no le podía relatar que era él. Me quedé en silencio mientras seguía sonando la canción en el reproductor y Edward la cantaba, en voz baja, pero con una melodiosa voz.

-¿Y que has hecho durante estos años?-me preguntó. Le miré y respiré hondamente.

Le conté las cosas que había hecho durante estos once años, omitiendo y resumiendo algunas. Me preguntó por mis clases de Ballet, por mi mamá, por Lizzie y un largo etcétera. También me preguntó por que me había mudado a Forks.

-Mi mamá se casó nuevamente y Phil viaja mucho, por lo que decidí pasar algún tiempo con Charlie en Forks.-

Me sorprendió mucho el hecho que Edward viviera en Forks. Cuando lo conocí el vivía en Chicago. Mi curiosidad me impulsó a preguntarle:

-¿Y tú que haces aquí, en Forks?-le pregunté

-Nos mudamos hace cuatro años.-relató. Ya estábamos por llegar a Port Angeles.-Por el trabajo de mi padre, Carlisle. Y además que mi madre quería un poco de tranquilidad, y Forks parecía apropiado para ello.

Ya nos habíamos detenido. En Port Angeles el cielo estaba encapotado, sin ápice de que pudiera despejar.

Edward estacionó el Volvo cerca del paseo marítimo. Iba a abrir mi puerta cuando vi a Edward abriéndola para mí. No sé como pudo llegar tan rápido. O yo era lo suficientemente despistada como para no darme cuenta en cosas obvias.

-Gracias.-mascullé avergonzada y sentí como el carmín subía a mis mejillas.

-Había olvidado como eran tus mejillas sonrosadas.-dijo Edward con una sonrisa tan arrebatadora que solo pude contemplarla como una tonta.-¿Dónde quieres ir?-preguntó

-A dar un paseo por la playa.-me limite a contestar.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la playa, hablando de cosas sin importancia; el colegio, las vacaciones, el sol, la lluvia, etc. Cualquier conversación con Edward era importante.

Repentinamente me sentí once años menor. Sentí que estaba en el parquecito cerca de mi casa en Phoenix, en aquel verano, conversando con Edward en una tarde cualquiera. Millones de mariposita revolotearon en mi barriga.

Repentinamente recordé algo, ocurrido hace muchos años atrás

_-Quiero que me prometas algo.-dijo seguro. El atardecer teñía la bóveda celeste de colores y combinaciones impensables Miré al cielo para que las inminentes lágrimas no salieran de mis orbes chocolate._

_-Lo que sea.-respondí autómata. Edward fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en los míos, por instantes que se hicieron eternos. Desvié la vista azorada. _

_-Quiero que...-Edward respiró hondamente. Se le veía impaciente-...No me olvides nunca. Yo jamás me olvidaré de ti, Bella.- obviamente me sonrojé y volvieron aquellas maripositas que no me habían abandonado en toda la tarde. Pero serené mi expresión en solo una milésima de segundo. Luego, inspiré profundamente, llenándome con un poco del perfume que él desprendía._

_-Lo prometo-dije serena y sin titubear.-Jamás me olvidaré de ti._

-¿Te acuerdas...-comencé. Edward se detuvo.-de aquella promesa que nos hicimos?

Edward me miró confuso. Negó suavemente con su cabeza.

-No, no lo recuerdo.-

Repentinamente me abrumó la realidad de las cosas. Si el se había olvidado de la promesa que nos hicimos cuando éramos pequeños, se suponía que el ya no me recordaba. Nos habíamos prometido jamás olvidarnos el uno del otro.

La pena me inundó por completa, él se había olvidado de mi por todos estos años, sin saber que yo lo recordaba, y soñaba, todos los días, durante todos estos años.

Enamorarme de él había sido un error en sumo grado.

-Quiero irme.-me limité a decir y me di media vuelta. Edward se quedó perplejo.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero llorar, en este momento, no me servía de nada. Él no merecía nada de mí. Había gastado once años queriéndolo y el ni siquiera me correspondía.

-¡Espera!-gritó alcanzándome y tomando mi mano. Me giré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su rostro se veía difuso por causa de ellas.

-Me olvidaste.-mascullé-nos prometimos jamás olvidarnos el uno del otro.-la voz se me quebró.

Edward me miraba con ojos llenos de pena y angustia. Tomó mi rostro en sus blancas manos y mi corazón empezó a hiperventilar.

Había olvidado como me sentía cuando Edward me tocaba.

-Bella...-me tranquilizó-Yo no me he olvidado de ti. Jamás.-respondió con su suave voz aterciopelada.

Me quedé quieta donde estaba, creo que hasta perdí un latido. Luego, me recompuse y pude hablar al fin.

-Pero te olvidaste de_ nuestra_ promesa.-repliqué. Edward soltó sus manos de mi rostro y pasó una de ellas por mis hombros, invitándome a caminar por la playa.

-Pero no de ti, Bella-respondió mientras caminábamos. Una pareja con dos niños pasó cerca de nosotros, nos sonrieron amablemente.

Para un desconocido, Edward y yo podríamos pasar como pareja fácilmente.

-Bella...-se detuvo y me tomó de las manos. Sus esmeraldas se enfocaron en mis ojos chocolates. Sin dejar de mirarme, dijo:-Yo estoy enamorado de ti, desde el verano en que nos conocimos. Siempre te he querido y jamás me he olvidado de ti. Tú siempre has estado en mi mente.-tomó una de mis manos y la puso en su frente. Luego, la bajó a su pecho.-y en mi corazón.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas por el vuelco de toda esta situación. Me sentía como en un sueño.

-Estoy soñando, ¿Cierto?-pregunté aún con mi mano en el pecho de Edward. La risa suave y casi musical de Edward retumbó por mis oídos. La mano que estaba situada en el pecho de Edward la subí hasta su mejilla y allí la dejé, deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel.

-No, no estas soñando, Bella.-respondió con una de sus perfectas sonrisas.

-Yo...-empecé y abruptamente me sonrojé-también no me he olvidado de ti, jamás.-

-¿Y...?-

-También estoy enamorada de ti, Edward. Desde el verano del noventa y seis.-dije entre risas.

Abruptamente se puso serio. Sus ojos me traspasaron por completa. Era como volver al pasado, hace once años atrás. Con él, mi mundo se completaba.

-He esperado tanto tiempo por ti.-me dijo y yo le sonreí tímidamente.

-Yo también, Edward.-y su rostro se empezó a acercarse lentamente al mío.

Siempre había esperado este momento. Solo en sueños había besado a Edward como yo quería. Cuando éramos pequeños era solo un tímido beso en la mejilla que me dejaba hiperventilando. Ahora estaba recibiendo uno de verdad.

No era mi primer beso, pero lo sentía como tal. Era tal cual como lo describía Reneé; cálido y como que sintieras que solo existen tú y él en todo el planeta.

Sus manos me rodeaban la cintura y mis manos estaban en su rostro, tratando de memorizarlo por completo. Me sentía excepcionalmente bien besando a Edward. Él no tenía comparación alguna.

La necesidad biológica de respirar nos hizo separarnos, pero sus labios no se apartaron de mi rostro. Empezó a repartir pequeños y delicados besos por mis pómulos, que me daban cosquillas.

-Edward...-dije entre risas-Para, por favor...-dejó de besarme, mientras me miraba con sus ojos verdes, repentinamente mucho más alegres.

-Te quiero, Bella.-dijo. Una sonrisa se extendió anchamente por mi rostro.

-Te quiero, Edward.-le respondí.

Y así, bajo el dosel de un día nublado, la verdadera promesa de nunca olvidarse tuvo otra más importante: El amarnos para toda la vida.

**Fin.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o**

_Es el fin. Sipis, es el fin..._

_No me gustó como terminó, pero a las 02:30 de la madrugada poco y nada se puede hacer contra las neuronas que trabajan a base de coca-cola y pan de pascua :D. Well, espero sus comentarios que me encantan y muchas gracias por la cantidad de reviewes que recibí, me encantan, gracias chicas :D._

_Ya tengo otro proyecto en mente, solo falta determinar unos detalles y sería. Pero ya está estructurado y todo :D_

_Well, espero que a Corpse/Miu/Janelle/Dayen le guste el fic. Iba dedicado a ti, por tu cumple que pasó hace ya un mes. Si voy a la capital, nos tenemos que juntar para conocernos :D_

**Kisses & Bites****.!**_ a todas las lectoras que me dejaron un review. Y me encantaría regalarles un Volvo Plateado y un Jasper, Edward, Emmett o Carlisle a cada una de ustedes :D_

**Srta. Insensible Swan****.!**

**PD: La push, baby, La push (H) (para las que vieron la película :D)**


End file.
